


A Soulriders story

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: The entire fanfiction "En Ödesryttares berättelse" translated to English. 122 chapters to translate, yay... Just kidding, have fun reading <3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Arrival

The sound of the backwash hitting the boat is usually soothing. Several of the passengers were sound asleep while others tried to keep the lunch inside of their lips. I was too tense to relax. My hand snuck down my pocket to check for messages or calls. Eventually I gave up my attempts to rest and went up to deck. I saw lights in the horizon. The sky had been dyed with the evening-colours. Wonder if Jorviks nature was as beautiful like the pictures I saw in the brochure?

Maybe I should rewind. My name is Daniela aka Dani, I'm 15 years old, love horses and on my way to a new life. But not in a positive fashion.

I'm born and raised on the mainland. My parents are the most well-known lawyers in the country and have won several noticeable cases. Everybody at school and in the family thought I would follow in the same footsteps and become a lawyer.

They were in for a real shock.

Since the age of 10, I was crazy about horses. Mom let me ride to teach me about responsibility and leadership. Like if that was a thing, I normally finished my homework 2 days ahead of everyone so I could read about horses instead. In the beginning, it was once a week, then the instructor asked me if I wanted to join the youth-section. Dad was excited and said "I now will learn how to work with the opinions and ideas of others!"

May that be so. We hosted a bunch of activities and we got lots of positive feedback and praise. Though it was the others that got all the love, I never really was in. They listened to me but it was never said that it was my idea behind this. Like that.

Despite the section, I never felt I had friends. I prefered horses over people. Horses listened to me in a way my peers never did. They enjoyed the hugs instead of pushing me away. My favourite in the stables was a pony named Luna. Charcoal black with a perfect crescent-moon marking in her face. Adorable and a sweetheart in the arena, she was everybodys pet. Her groom didn't allow unneccessary visits which was good, that way Luna kept her good temper. She (The groom) never had a problem with me sitting there while telling Luna about school or my parents.

I graduated primary school at the age of 15 with topgrades or second highest grades in allmost every subject, but it came at a price. Everybody kept asking me about what high school I would go to. The truth? I was fed up with the pressure from home and the nagging about becoming a lawyer. My grades was the main talk at home. Ever since day 1 of the final year it was grades, grades and grades. And the situation wasn't really helped by my classmates discussing grades and high schools.

Finally I couldn't take it any more and told my parents I didn't share their dreams. I wanted to spend my days in the stables and learning more about horses. Being locked inside an office-building doing paperwork sounded like my worst nightmare.

They were shocked to say the least when they heard I said no. The yelling started and towards the end they told me "Until you decide to make real money you're not part of this family!"

The words stung but I was sort of expecting it, they rejected the thought of my hanging out in the stables instead of doing my homework. So if I'm not going to a topclass senior high-school, where to then? To Jorvik, an island that worshipped horses. It was the place to go to if you wanted to go in for horses. The applications for the Equestrian institute was open as well as a stable near the ocean hired people for the summer camps. If I couldn't go to school I could work at stables and gain experience.

I made a plan the following morning. My parents had gone to the bureau and I wasn't keen on saying goodbye. My bag contained everything I could carry and the taxi waited outside. On the way to the ferry the taxi passed places I had spent my time and paid them farewell. My thoughts wandered to the note I left before stepping out from the house. 'I've made my decision. Contact me once you've accepted it. Until then, don't expect to hear from me.'

It maybe was a bit harsh doing that against my own parents, but if they can't understand my hatred of being in the spotlight and liked the big outdoors more, I'm a waste of space on the mainland. And no friends would miss me either, they learned quickly my free-time contained homework and didn't invite me to parties and such.

The chaffeur got a generous tip for helping me on my journey to my new life. The ferryboat would take some days and I did NOT want to remain home longer than needed. A friendly sailor showed me the way to my cabin, the kitchen, when the entertaining would start and so on.

After 4 days of waves it felt weird to have solid ground under my feet again. I made my way to the Moorland-bus on unsteady legs. The Moorland-stables organized riding-camps every summer with different levels of difficulty. From what I read in the brochure it was run by father and son and it was very popular. And speaking of which, the brochure didn't lie. Nature was magical! Through the window I saw horses grazing, horses being trained inside paddocks, stables in various shapes and sizes. I felt at home on Jorvik.

The night was late when I got off the bus. A tall guy welcomed me at the gates. "I'll show your cabin, come along!" The cabin had 3 rooms and was decorated in a cozy way. "Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow at 9 o-clock and I'll show you the place in daylight!" said the guy.

While I was getting ready for bed my thoughts returned to mainland. Had my parents seen my note? Very likely. My phone had been silent under my travel. "You did nothing wrong Dani, you have to live your own life and not your parents. Your new life starts tomorrow!" I told myself.


	2. Morningmist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt a sudden urge to defend her. From what, I didn't know yet.

The rays of the morning-sun was the first to wake me up the next day. Normally I'm not a morning-person but when I realized what day it was I shot up from the bed. Today I would discover the island! The clock on the wall told me the day had progressed for 8 hours.

I lept out of bed and pulled up the curtains. The colours looked so wonderful I almost thought the entire island had been Photoshopped. "This is my heaven!" I said to myself. The morning-mist had nearly gone away in the early hours.

One quick breakfast, one visit to the bathroom and a decision of clothes later I stood in the courtyard waiting for my guide. At 9 o'clock sharp the door opened and the guy whom welcomed me last night stepped out of the house. Without the jacket I could see him properly. And damn, he was hot! He was tall for starters, his hair was black and untidy (Tho I didn't mind it) and he wore a white t-shirt and green pants. I started fiddling with my plait. The guy saw me and smiled. "Hi! Justin Moorland is my name and I run this place with my father, Thomas! I've lived here my entire life and I love this island. You're that girl I met last night if I recall correctly? Didn't really catch your name?"

"I'm Daniela, but call me Dani... Didn't see much last night but I'm loving what I see in broad daylight!" My heart was racing and butterflys I didn't know existed was having a mosh-pit in my stomach. Justin smiled again. "Do not worry, there's always someone to ask around here when in doubt. Come on and I'll show you the place in its glory!" He aimed for the stables with me a few steps behind. Once we passed the gates, I stopped dead in my stride and my jaw dropped. The place was so big, and so gorgeous! Activity was low due to the morning and I guessed people slept in. The shops that were open was busy showing off their products, from clothes to tack to feed. The smell of leather, horses and treats spread in the air and I breathed in the familiar scents.

Justin saw me gaping and smirked. "Lovely aint it? I never grow tired of all this..." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the surroundings.

"Hey Justin! Wake up and give a poor girl a helping hand!" The voice came from a red-headed girl standing outside the stables with a shovel in one hand and waving frantically with the other. "Maya! Hi! Come with me Dani, you have to meet the stablegirl!" Justin woke up and headed towards the girl with me not far behind. She greeted me with a big smile and I knew I had a new friend. "Welcome to the Moorland Stables, aka paradise on Earth! I'm Maya and I'm the stablegirl here since long back! Have you checked out everything or are you starting with the stables?"

"We've seen the shops but I'm drawn to the horses, I've been longing for this since I arrived yesterday!" I was bouncing on the spot of excitement. Maya laughed. "Always the fun part!"

"Maya, mind if you continue the tour? Father wanted to speak with me about GED and their plans..." Justins smile went out like a candle and headed back to the house. I watched him become more stated and sad. "What was that about?" I asked curiously. "I'll explain when there's more time." Maya said shortly. Then her smile returned and said the magic words "Wanna check out the horses?"

The boxes were inhabited by horses in all shapes and colours. I knew they were Jorvik Warmbloods and Jorvik Island was famous for them cause they only lived here and not anywhere else on the planet. They came in every colour except brindle and were around 155-170 cm in height. And I could pick anyone I wanted! Maya began to introduce me to the horses and telling me about their personality. Everyone poked their heads out in hopes for a scratch and a treat.

The snow-white beauty named Angelwings that ironically was cheeky to ride, the bay handsome Tigereye that was show-jumping champion, the palomino-pinto master Royalcrown... They seemed lovely all of them but it wasn't a match. Until...

I saw a box in the far end without a head poking out, and I can't really explain what followed. I felt drawn to it like a magnet. I peeked in and saw the, hands down, most beautiful horse I've seen. A chestnut mare with even stockings on her 4 legs and a blaze on her face. When she heard us she looked up and I could've sworn I heard something click between us. _"Morningmist"_ I read on the name tag. "Did Missy catch your interest? That was unexpected." Maya sounded surprised. "Yeah? So? How can you not, she is the prettiest?" I felt a sudden urge to defend her. From what, I didn't know yet.

"The couple we purchased her from were moving abroad. It started well but then she got depressed? I have no better word for it." Maya said quickly when she saw the look on my face. "She got colic a few times due to dehydration, and the vet found nothing during examinations. She'll be put up for sale next week I think..."

The sad tale related to me. Abandoned by folks you trusted and heading out on your own not knowing whats waiting? I felt the same urge again. I heard myself say "Can I at least try her out?"


	3. The tryout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea that bond would be put to the test several times during my stay...

Mayas eyes were big. "You can always try but prepare to be disappointed. Looks aren't everything." She went to the tack-room to fetch Missys stuff. Halter in my hand, I went inside Missys box to be greeted by a pair of brown eyes that spoke to me somehow. "Hi pretty one... You can trust me, I'm friendly." I whispered. Missy took 2 cautious steps toward me and began sniffing in my pockets. I snickered. "You'll get the goodies after the ride, ok?"

I tied her up inside the box and began grooming her. Missy looked like she was dozing off, clearly enjoying being pampered with. "Wow, never seen that before!" Maya peeked in. "Her tack is just outside, I'll check if the arena is clear. See you there!" She left the stables.

10 minutes later we entered the arena where I made sure we were ready. Stirrups at the same height? Check. Saddle in place? Check. Chinstrap firm? Check. Here goes nothing... One, two, three, I was in the saddle, a little higher than I was used to due to me riding ponies before.

I had the entire arena for myself! I was in charge of where to go, when to change gaits, awesome! Maya stood by the gate keeping an eye on us. She gave me thumbs up.

I pressed gently with my legs and she responded by starting to walk. It was like gliding over the ground! I shortened the reins and tried some walk-break transitions, Missy obeying fast.

The trot was magic! She had almost a spring in her step and was ready for every command. Transitions went so quick I barely caught to them. And Maya told me this horse was depressed? Our audience had gotten bigger when we took the canter. Justin, a number of girls wearing pink jackets and a round figur with a white hat and hearty shoes. My guess was Thomas Moorland. They stood watching us with mixed expressions, from admiration to doubtfull to hopefull. "Ok girl, lets give em a show!" I whispered to my chestnut-coloured companion. I pulled the reins gently while pushing my legs. Missy countered by being on the bit and moving like a dream.

The feeling was magical! I heard cellphone-cameras clicking but ignored them. Missy and I were in a bubble where nothing bothered us. Is this how it's supposed to be when everything worked out? "Ok Dani, time to round it up! Both of you did an amazing job!" Maya woke me up from the beautiful dream. I knew Missy had been dynamite but I could've ridden for hours. I made her stop in the middle and dismounted. I secured the stirrups and took the reins over her head and made way for the gate.

Maya was beaming, father and son looked happy, the girls in pink were talking among themselves. What plans they had, I didn't know but didn't care. "Even if that's the first time seeing you ride, that was incredible! I've never seen her move like that!" Justin exclaimed. "Looks like Missy finally found a friend!" Maya said happily. Thomas nodded. "She's a special horse and I think you were made for each other." He said with a deep voice.

I hovered like on clouds for the remaining day. My new aka was "The girl that could ride Missy" which I thought was a bit stupid. One thing that kept me thinking: What happened in the stables some hours ago?

I had no idea that bond would be put to the test several times during my stay...


	4. The Bobcatz-club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might not dress in the latest fashion but my clothes were whole. Who the hell did she think she was?

I started making myself at home on Jorvik Island and my feeling of belonging grew for every day. On a daily basis I helped Maya in the stables with the various chores and help out with the riding-camps. Insecure camp-kids were happy with me helping them with from tacking up to giving them a lift while mounting their horse. I rode Missy in the evening-hours and we became quite the team.

The girls in pink hung out just outside the northern gate. Maya had informed me they called themselves the Bobcatz-club and, according to themselves, they were the toughest, best and prettiest riders in the area. And they were very mean to the newbeginners. Learned that the hard way...

The south beach hadn't been explored by me yet and I had to pass them on the way, whether I liked or not. I had barely gotten by when someone called for me. "Hey! You, on Missy! Get over here!" The voice belonged to a blond girl with a tad too much make-up, standing outside a huge paddock which was way bigger than the one inside the wall. My first thought was she was the leader. I turned back. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Are you really so skilled as you think? Anybody can ride your ginger-donkey but few skilled riders can beat our records and even fewer can become one of us! We are Bobcatz, the best club in Silverglade!"

Then she examined us with a sneering expression. "How do you dress? You do know the code around here is clothes from Jollister right? And Missys tack, how old is it and what brand? Not from Jaharla, that's for sure. And one more thing honey: stay away from Justin. I like him and he likes me, I don't want an outcast like you blocking my path for true love."

Ginger-donkey? Who was she to comment my clothes? And the tack might be old and a bit used but it was well-cared for. I might not dress in the latest fashion but my clothes were whole. Who the hell did she think she was? "First of all, I'm not a newbie. I began riding 5 years ago. Sorry if you don't like my style but this is what I feel comfy in. Secondly, what makes you think I wanna join your silly club? And finally, I would never steal someones partner, it's under my dignity." I said, my voice icecold.

"Loretta, let them try out the yellow track? Give em a chance to show us." A girl with brown hair in a ponytail and a Russian accent had joined the game. She seemed a little nicer than her cocky friend. "Yellow streamers show the way, you start and finish here." She pointed to the forest, then to the ground. I positioned Missy and waited.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Missy took off with so much speed I had to grab hold of her mane in order to stay in the saddle. We followed the streamers past a small forge, then sped towards the eastern gates, racing along the stonewall and coming to a halt in front of the 2 friends. "That was fast! The donkey could actually run." Loretta said, reluctantly impressed. "But you can never be one of us! Or what do you think Tan?" So Tan was the brunettes name. "Come back when you've gotten more experience and you can have a shot at the mountain-track. Then we shall see if you have the stuff. Daniela was your name right?" She asked.

Now my patience was running low. "Yeah, me name is Daniela. And emphasis on the word IF. I don't know if I wanna join a club that bullies new ones and their horses, and commeting on their style just because they don't dress in the latest fashion. I bet you were a rookie at one point in history, or did you learn to walk before you knew how to crawl?" The last question was aimed for Loretta who went silent. Tan was trying hard not to crack up. "I think we're finished here." I said before we set course for the beach. Missy whinnied loudly, it almost sounded like she was laughing.


	5. GED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was silent for a while before she spoke.

Time flies when you have fun, and I agree 100%! Without me knowing, half the summer had gone since my arrival. Every day was different from the previous, I gained lots of friends, one enemy or two, Missy and I were a dream-team, I belonged here on Jorvik!

One particular hot day Maya and I decided to polish some really dirty and moldy belongings. It was too hot to ride and the campers had gone down to the beach for a swim. While we were rubbing in oil and soap on the leather, I asked a question that had been bothering me in the back of my head. "Hey Maya, you remember the day I tried Missy?" She hummed, signaling she had my attention. "Justin went off to talk about GED with his father? Who or what are they?"

She was silent for a while before she spoke. "GED stands for 'Global Energy Domination'. Their goal is to dominate all of Jorviks resourses. And there is nobody that can stop them. The master-mind, Mr Kembell, has set up a working-place on the hill just outside the eastern gates. His plan is to demolate the stables and build apartment-complexes. His men have been busy setting up transmitters in the Woods. Thomas has fought to prove to GED he owns the property but like I said, nothing and nobody can stop them."

And the story wasn't done yet. "The village called Old Hillcrest was leveled to the ground a few years ago, and it was a really nice village too... Last Winter the bridge over the South-silver river collapsed and the blame was put on GED. But they got away by claiming the ice was the error. But Mrs Holdsworth told me the real reason: they used cheap and faulty material when they built the bridge. And a few weeks before you arrived here, they began drilling for oil on the Everwind-Fields outside the Winery.

Me and many others hate GED like the plague. You can catch them redhanded and they will find a way to worm their way out of it. Kembell isn't afraid to go extreme lengths to get what he desires, even if it means to harm the innocent. When you think you have him, he will threaten you and you've got no choice but letting him go in fear of his threat coming true." Maya finished. Something told me Maya had run into GED and was not happy with the outcome.

"Bloody hell, they sound awful! The whole population of Jorvik, human or animal, is suffering because of them.." I cried out. Inside, a wish started to shape. A wish to stop GED, whatever the price!


	6. Up in the mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No need to rush... Once we were close enough Loretta shouted impatienly "Bout time you got here!"  
> I pulled the reins again to stop Missy. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

One day after lunch, a loud crash was heard from the mountains. Rocks had fallen and was now blocking the path up to an abadoned farm and the plans for the afternoon-hike with the campers. A guy from GED was put on guard and made everyone turn around. About half an hour later Tan was freaking out because Loretta had gone up to the mountains. Nobody knew for sure when it was safe to get close again. "Please, you need to help! I'm so worried, what if she's stuck under the rocks!" Finally I caved. "Alright, I'll do it but not for Loretta." I made clear when Tan targeted me. She sighed of relief and tried to call Lorettas cellphone again.

"I've said it before and I'm gonna say it again: I don't know when it's safe, my co-worker hasn't shown up yet and I wanna eat lunch!" said the guy in a wairy voice. "Please? A girl from the stables might be stuck under all the rocks!" I pleaded to no avail. "Not my problem, don't give a damn if your friend is flat as a pancake. Yum... pancakes..." I was about to scream in frustration when I saw the logo on the jacket. GED. Hang on... "Wait, you work for GED? You have a vehicle to remove all this?" I threw out. "We've got a heavy duty bulldozer though I doubt you can borrow it." the guard said. "Keep holding people off and I'll see if the dozer is available and get you a replacement?" I offered. "Deal!"

That was an offer he couldn't refuse...

The workingplace was hard to miss with the huge sign towering over it. Once Missy and I reached the top we turned right and into enemy-ground. A man in a beige suit (Kembell I'm guessing) was occupied inspekting some pappers, and bingo! A yellow bulldozer stood with the engine off. He turned with a cold smile to see who was approaching. "Well what do we have here? A girl on her horse, how cute! If you don't have business here I suggest you turn around and leave. I'm busy." His voice gave me the creeps. "There's been a rockfall by the mountains and we're dreading a girl from the stables has been stuck under the rocks. I'd like to borrow the bulldozer to clear the path."

Kembell laughed at me. "You're sweet who cares for you friends, but I care more about tearing the stables down and building apartments. Buzz off!" He took a step towards us and Missy starting tapdancing on the spot. Then an idea hit me. "Wait! If another rockfall occured when all the apartments are finished, then all that work for nothing? Not good right?" I saw the look on his face when he thought about it. He shuddered. "You have a point... Alright, I'll send the dozer if you do me a favor. See that chainsaw there? We need to fill it up with gas in order to return it tomorrow." Kembell looked at me. It was a very bad idea to help GED but what other options did I have?

2 cans stood beside the chainsaw. One labeled 'Water', the other labeled 'Gasoline'. Then the wish I had formed after Mayas story about GED seemed to come true. I filled up the chainsaw with water and could only hope they found it when it was too late. I hid the one with gasoline and hoped nobody found it. That if something that would slow them down.

Kembell was back at the drawingboard when we returned. I saw a yellow spot at the rocks. "Job done, I'm out. And focus more on your staff, they'll be more loyal if you care for them." I said before heading to the path. The guard had hopped inside the leaving dozer and saluted me when they drove by. No signs of a flat horse or rider, thank goodness!

Once up the hill I saw the abandoned farm that was a reccuring thing in ghoststories. The houses stood like empty bodies. A sad vibe hung over the farm like a raincloud. What was the story behind this?

A white horse was grazing behind a low stonewall. The rider looked up with a bored expression. Loretta. Then boredom turned to surprise. "Hey, whatcha doing up her?" she asked. "Tan sent me? She panicked when the rocks fell in fear you were crushed under. Had to borrow a bulldozer from GED to clear the path. Glad to see you're fine." I said with zero enthusiasm. After this, I would never help Bobcatz again! "Tan did? Huh, that's nice... Last one down to the paddock!" Loretta shouted before spurring the horse who looked sad being ripped from the grass. She raced down the hill in neck-breaking speed and leaving Missy and I eating dust.

She had stopped by the time we'd got down, I pulled the reins to slow Missy. No need to rush... Once we were close enough Loretta shouted impatiently "Bout time you got here!"

I pulled the reins again to stop Missy. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. "Loretta!" Tan came like a brunette tornado and fiercely hugged her friend. "You're alive, thank Aideen!" she said. "I'm fine, I promise! You're always worried about me, I would've done fine!" Loretta said.

Now I lost it. I had to help the enemy who wanted us gone, endure comments about us and lose a race, to no use. A simple thanks would do? "What would you do then? Move the rocks maybe? Oh yeah, you'd get your nails chipped and your clothes all dirty. Who had to help GED in order to help you? The rookie and her ginger-donkey!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. Loretta, Tan and the other Bobcatz-girls had gone quiet.

I was so mad I boiled. I rode into the courtyard and dismounted, then stomped in the stables with my horse in tow. I started to tack off Missy in her box. Maya and Justin poked their heads out from the tack-room. "Something wrong?" Justin asked. "Don't speak to me." I growled. They took the hint and quickly moved out of the way to let me hang off Missys tack before walking back. I muttered curses while I used a soft brush on Missys coat. Slowly the anger went away. Missy looked at me and I could almost hear her next thought "It's ok, I don't like them either. Thanks for standing up for me." Missy had a way making me feel like I could do anything, including shutting up bullies.

Once finished I put the brushes away and sat in the sawdust. I had finally calmed down and began to relax. Missy began looking for leftovers from lunch, lifting her head to check on me every now and down. "Dani?" I looked up and saw Maya standing outside, uncertain if I was still pissed off. "Come in, it's ok." I said. Maya sat down next to me. "Justin and I heard you yelling and didn't want to disturb you if you were still mad. What happened?"

"I rode up to the rocks and the guard, whom was from GED, told me they had a bulldozer but had doubts if I could use it. I went to the workingplace and Kembell was unwilling to lend me it but he changed his mind after a trick. I had to help him but life was at stake. Once the rocks were removed I saw Loretta by a stonewall, unharmed. She didn't even say thanks for my effort. Just said Tan was nice to send help. Then she sped off and I was not ready for it. Loretta, who claimed she could do it on her own, was greeted by Tan by the paddock and then you know the rest cause that rant could've been heared for miles." I told her.

Maya sat silent. "Helping GED is never wise, I think you'll regret it. But Loretta is such an ungrateful bitch! Justin said he'll have a one-on-one with Loretta, she can't keep behaving like this." I then remembered something and laughed. "You didn't hear the best part. Kembell asked me to fill the chainsaw with gasoline but I had the last laugh. I filled it up with water instead and they're gonna return it tomorrow." Now Maya joined in. "You're a genius Dani!"


	7. Foulplaying the Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ready?" Justin asked. We nodded. Then all hell broke loose.

The day after my explosion I saw Justin having a chat with Loretta and the subject was easy to guess. Loretta developed an interest in her shoes and looked very ashamed while Justin ranted on with his opinion on spoiled brats talking shit about newbies and their horses. I was so malicious and I wasn't the only one. The other Bobcatz looked happy someone finally said what they've been wanting to say, but didn't have the courage.

Now that the path was in the clear Missy and I lead several hikes and we had much fun. We had one or two unintended dismounts but they got back up with a smile and a thumbs-up and offered us cake. Missy enjoyed the mountain-air, snorting and bucked but I never bit the dust.

One day, while teaching how to clean tack properly, Justin poked his head and beckoned for me to come outside. Couldn't he see I'm busy? "And that's how you do it! Now I want all of you to muck out the fields, next time I'll have a quiz about the various parts of the bridle and saddle!" I rounded off the lesson before meeting up with Justin. "Why the rush?" I asked while the kids went out, armed with wheelbarrows and pitchforks. Justin looked like he was gonna burst any minute of excitement. "I've got the perfect plan for slowing down GED, for a few weeks at least. Come along, Maya is on this too! And bring Missy, she'll be helping us!" He said and went outside. I fetched my helmet and put on the bridle.

Maya and Justin were standing by the eastern gates and, my utter surprise, Loretta and Tan, the latter on horseback. Maya had a pair of binoculars in hand. What the heck was Justin up to? The mastermind was waiting for us and smiled when we arrived. "There you are! Time to reveal my plan. As you know, GED has been putting up transmitters in the woods and I happen to know how you turn them off."

"Yank 'em up and toss them in the sea?" Loretta said. "But doesn't Kembell know how to start them again?" Maya said thoughtfully. Justin looked down. "Went missing..." He said. "Don't say you stole the manual without being caught?" Tan cried. Justin beamed. "For the next BBQ, we have good starting-wood." He said while the rest laughed. Then he got serious. "The plan is what follows: Maya and I are keeping watch on the wall. Tan will cause some trouble on the workingsight, Dani will lure the workers away from Loretta who's gonna turn the transmitters off. They look slow but be cautious." Justin handed Loretta a wad of paper with some numbers on it, the killer-code presumably.

Maya helped me up on Missy. Riding bareback was new to me. Her back felt safe. Tan lined up next to me, her horse scraping his hoof in the ground, Loretta behind us. "Ready?" Justin asked. We nodded. Then all hell broke loose. Tan let out a war-cry and went straight for the workingplace, jumping over bags of cement, threatened to mow down Kembell (Go figure!), causing a mess. The workers went after me and Justin was right, they were not fast! Snails could've passed them! Loretta rushed like a blond cheetah, code in hand.

"Last one! Retreat!" Loretta yelled when the last one was turned off. Tan made one last effort over a pyramid of bags, then raced down to safety. I was about to turn around when I saw a fuse-box. I went for it and opened it. A large red button had the sign "Turns the mainpower off". All the electricity must turn off? Worth a try. "Lights out!" I yelled, punching the red button and cutting off the Power. "WHAT THE HELL?!" a voice echoed. Kembells face looked like a beetroot. One look at the wall and I saw Justin and Maya smile like maniacs. Clearly nobody had thought of that. Then I turned Missy and made a bee-line for it.

Loretta wasn't so lucky. A guard had spotted her and was chasing after her. I couldn't help but think this might be the first and last time a guy had chased her. This guy was faster than his buddys. Loretta made it for the forge but stumbled and the guy gained on her. Missy was trotting quite fast and I tried to stay on for dear life. I saw a stump and had a flash of brilliance. "The stump, now!" I shouted and asked Missy to speed up. Loretta quickly understood and sprinted for the stump. Just as we came within a few meters, I put my hand out, Loretta grabbed it and I hoisted her up. Once she was behind me, Missy zoomed into the courtyard, Justin slamming the gates shut and locking them a split second later. "We're closed during lunch, come back later." He said with a pokerface. "Sabotage! You're gonna pay for this!" One of the guys said. "Look who's talking! Hillcrest, the Southsilver, the Everwind-fields?" Maya countered. The men gave up and started looming back.

"Don't wanna know Kembells next words... First the chainsaw and now this." The other said. What his co-worker said was drowned in the following cheer for Justins plan that had really worked. He caught me in a one-armed hug when I slid off Missys back. "Splendid done, all of you! That should hold them off for some time!" He said. "That was fun, can we do it again?" I said eagerly, cue the laughter. Then Tan asked "What did that dude say? 'First the chainsaw and now this?'"

"I think Dani can explain that." Maya said, who tried hard not to burst out laughing. All eyes fell on me. "The deal for borrowing the dozer was to fill said chainsaw but I swaped the cans, so the chainsaw got a tank full of water instead of gasoline. They were gonna return it the next day and it's pretty useless." I told them. Justins laughter exploded followed by Mayas, Tan and Loretta were sniggering like mad. "That was brilliant!" Justin panted, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

Later the same day I was in the stables checking everything for the night. I had just locked the tack-room and was gonna lock up the feed when a call was heard. "Daniela? You here?" It was Loretta. "Feeding-room!" I answered. After a minute a complete different girl came inside. The cocky attitude and confidence was gone, an insecure and ashamed girl stood in front of me. "Can I help you?" I said, on my watch again. "You can help by listening! I've been thinking about my behaviour. It was really nice of you to help me at the rockfall. And when you saved me from that guy today... I've been a complete bastard. I'm sorry, and thanks. Both at the rocks and today. Thanks." Loretta turned her gaze to the floor.

I stood speechless, not believing my ears. Was this the same girl who'd been talking shit about me and my horse?

"I can't forgive you just yet, got me? I can't forgive you for backtalking me, the newbies and Missy and when we helped you get down from the mountains. But I can say you're welcome for helping you to escape the GED." Even if Loretta was honest, I didn't want to trust her yet.

She looked up. "Peace?" She asked, extending her right hand. "Peace."


	8. Old Man Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being threatened by a gun-waving geezer was the worst thing I've experienced and all I wanted was to hide. Justin nodded. "Sadly I do, Old Man Jasper is my grandpa..."

The day after Lorettas apology I decided to ride alone. Instead of going left I headed right, up a hill towards a lighthouse. An old and abandoned barn was a few steps away from the lighthouse. The barn was surrounded by barbed-wire and thornbushes. Who lived or have lived here? My gut told me to turn around and Missy seemed to trust it aswell, she tensed up and refused to go on.

A gunshot echoed and Missy reared up in fear. I had to grab her mane to not fall off. Once back on terra firma Missy began dancing and showed signs of running. "Who's there? Buzz off!" The voice belonged to an old man with brown hat, yellow shirt, pipe in mouth and gun in hand. And he did NOT look friendly. "Be gone before I shoot again!" he yelled. Missy acted before me. She turned on a dime, took off and didn't stop before we were back outside the main gates.

"Did you meet Old Man Jasper? You're not the first one to been chased off his property." Justin had seen us stop dead in our tracks in front of the stables. For once he looked rather gloomy. "You can say that... You know him?" I managed to say while sliding off Missys back and landing on legs made of Jell'O. Being threatened by a gun-waving geezer was the worst thing I've experienced and all I wanted was to hide.

"Sadly I do, Old Man Jasper is my grandpa..." My eyes nearly bugged out and he started telling me the story. "Yep... Jasper has hated my father for as long as I can remember. He didn't approve of my parents marriage and it became too much for him when my mother died in childbirth. He chose to distance himself and it's been like that ever since. I didn't see him much growing up. He's been stopping people from traveling to Fort Pinta and it would take something extraordinary to thaw the heart of ice inside his chest. A vault in Fort Pinta contains the documents to prove my father is the rightful owner of the property. But Jasper is the keeper of the key. Looks like we're moving this autumn." Justin ended with a sad tone.

I laid awake in my bed thinking. Somethings gotta happen in order to open the road to the Fortress and uniting the family again. But what would help? I had no idea and I knew I had to work alone.

Justin was busy mending planks around the paddock when I left my cabin the following morning."Morning!" I called. Justin waved the hammer in response. "I've been thinking. What would it take to change Jaspers heart of ice?" I asked. "Good question. Love-letters exchanged between my parents? Honestly, I don't know." He sighed and returned to his business.

Love-letters? Hmm... That's a start. I decided to sneak in to the house in the afternoon when the Moorlands had gone to Firgrove to fetch the horse that had been the talk for some time, that would give me about 2 hours. And I would work solo, that's the Dani-way.


	9. The art of burglary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard could it be? Some important paper could lay anywhere, right?  
> Wrong!

The moment came at lunchtime. I waited an extra 10 minutes if the trailer returned, but I heard nothing from the road. I was about to sneak in when someone behind me shouted "Hey!"

I jumped so high I nearly cleared the flowers under the window. Tan and Loretta had arrived. "Holy shit you scared me! Don't repeat that ok?" I said, my heart racing. "What the heck are you doing?" Tan asked. "Long story short, I want to save Moorland from GED but Jasper has the key to the vault." The girls nodded when they understood. "Get it, but you're not doing this on your own. The house is like a Maze and we know our way in there." Loretta said. I sighed. "Fine. Who's coming with me?"

Tan stayed behind while Loretta and I snuck in the house. We made a beeline for Justins room.

It was tidy and nicely furnished, Justin had excellent taste! One bedroom-wall was covered in ribbons and pictures of horses he owned, from Shetland-ponies to big horses. The wardrobe was sorted colour-wise and the desk-drawers were perfectly organized. Next to the made bed stood a night-stand, adorned with a lamp, a framed photo and a book. The framt contained a photo of Thomas next to a pretty woman with Justins hair and smile. _"so this is what she looked like... Was she carrying Justin at the time or was she just happy of Finding the love of her life_ _?"_ I thought and felt sad for Justins sake. Not having a mother while growing up...

How hard could it be? Some important paper could lay anywhere, right?

Wrong!

Loretta and I combed the room for 30 minutes before giving in. "They have to be somewhere!" Loretta exclaimed. "Try Thomas room!" Tans voice floated in from the hallway. We looked at each other before Loretta took the lead. "Now I'm thankful you shanks caught me! This place IS a Maze!" I called.

Thomas room was a close copy of Justins, ribbons dominating one wall. A cat was fast asleep on the bed. Same photo of Justins parents on the night-stand but this one had drawers. Loretta pulled one at randomly and gasped. "Bingo!" She held up a medallion and several pieces of paper. Love-letters! "If this aint helping then I'm doing a race bareback!" Loretta mumbled. "We gotta Leave before someone sees us!" I'd love to dig more in Justins family-history but now wasn't the time.

We made way back to the hallway where Tan waited. "Nobody around. Whatcha got?" she asked. "Loretta hit the jackpot!" Tan gaped when she saw the letters and the medallion. "Nice done! Now what?"

"I'll run up to Old man Jasper now, the sooner we can stop GED the better." I determined. "What if you get shot?" Tan said, suddenly worried. "If that happens, I'll go to the grave with a bullet in my body and a dream of reuniting a family that never came true, but atleast I tried." I said and shrugged.

What happened next shocked me. Loretta gave me a bearhug. "Be careful Dani..." I stood stiff as a board. When she let me go I looked them in the eye. "Red roses on my grave please!" I joked. "You'll get a funeral in Bobcatz-spirit, you have our word!" Tan promised.

_"Let's do this before I chicken out..."_ I thought before pocketing the medallion and running up to Jaspers house.


	10. How to melt a heart of ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You again? Didn't I tell you to get lost?" he yelled. "Wait, I have some objects for you!" I cried.

The plait bounced on my back. Every breath was like a knife-stabb in my lungs. This hill was a pain! But I stubbornly pressed on. I had taken the fate of the Moorland-stables in my hands and it all came down to if I could get Jasper to lower his guard, literally.

Jasper was occupied caring for the gun when I arrived. It took a second for his face to shift from surprised to mad. "You again? Didn't I tell you to get lost?" he yelled. I wanted to run for it but I stood my ground. "Wait! I have some objects for you." I cried. Fear paralysed me but I got the medallion out and handed the letters over. Jasper lowered his gun but not his guard. "What's this?" he asked suspiciously. "Letters exchanged between Thomas Moorland and your daughter. The medallion was hers." I said. He took the letters and began reading.

Slowly but surely I saw years of anger and grief melt away. When Jasper was finished he looked like he needed a hug or something. "I've been such a fool... I should've helped my son-in-law raising his kid instead of letting grief and anger rule and poison me under Justins upbringing. I have to do something, it can't be too late!" He finally said. "So... You can imagine try and repairing the relationship?" I carefully asked. He nodded. "Trying is not wrong. But I can start with apologizing for firing at you and your horse. What's your name by the way?" He asked, clearly very ashamed with himself. "I'm Daniela but I go by Dani. And I accept your apology. I can help you if you can help me. Moorland Stables is in deep trouble. GED wants to raize the stables and build luxury-apartments. The only thing that can stop them is if Thomas can prove he is the owner of the property." I answered.

Jasper looked shocked before his eyes got a resolute spark. "That bastard Kembell! He's gonna pay for all the pain he caused... I'll help you. Come back tomorrow morning, I need some time to take this in. You're gonna get the letters and medallion back, you have my honest word." We shook hands and parted ways, he went to the house and I back to Moorland. My heart was weighing a feather, Maybe this could work! The stables maybe didn't have an appointment with the wrecking-ball. When I was on friendly ground I paid the Bobcatz a visit. Both Tan and Loretta were relieved to see me alive. "How'd it go?" Loretta asked. "Not now, my cabin after dinner tonight." I said quietly. They got the hint, too many people around that could eavesdrop.

I went to the stables to tell Missy what we've done but the entrance was blocked by Thomas and Justin. They both had worried faces and I had a clue to why, but I kept my mouth shut. "What's wrong? Did something happen to that horse in Firgrove you were gonna bring?" I asked in an attempt to stear the main-topic. "No, someone has broken in to my room and stolen my letters and Catherines medallion!" Thomas exclaimed. "What baffles me is how it happened. No footprints and nothing else went gone. Dani, if you see anything please tell us!" Thomas begged. "I'll keep my eyes open!" I promised before I wormed by and began mucking out. _"Close one... I have to keep the girls out of this, even if I needed their help..."_ I thought while sorting manure from sawdust.

Missy had a day off but she got a thorough groom. She seemed pleased while I told her about my plan and brushing her coat until it had a bronze gleam.

That night, Loretta and Tan knocked on my cabin-door. I let them in and told them the story. While they listened, I realized that not only was the stables on the line, so was their paddock. They had no chance to practise with no paddock, unless they wanted to get down and dirty. "You better keep your tongues at bay, everybody thinks it's been a burglary." I warned them. "I'm impressed Dani, I could use some of your courage." Tan said, and she meant it. Loretta nodded. "It's do or die tomorrow."


	11. Trouble ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something had happened. I dismounted and went up to them, Missy at my heels. "Daniela, can you explain all this? First the burglary and then riding off without telling us?" Thomas said in a threatening voice. I swallowed. Might as well tell the truth.

I woke up with a feeling of approaching danger. Today was the day Moorland either would remain and give joy for years to come or meet its end if Jasper had had a change of heart. I was so nervous I failed to think of anything else. The stables was buzzing of activity. First group was in the paddock and second group were cleaning out. I wanted to help a girl mucking out but I was in a hurry. Missy greeted me with a snort and my insides melted despite me being so nervous and jumpy. My pretty one! "Hey buddy, today we're gonna save the day!" I whispered while giving her a quick brush. Maya stood outside her stall when I came back with saddle, bridle and shortchaps. "Why in a rush?" She asked.

"I have an errand to run, I'll be back ASAP!" I answered while tacking up. After we waved her goodbye, we set off for Jaspers. "Good thing she didn't press on... What would I say if she did?" I said to myself. Missy snorted as if to say "You would've said something."

Missy began trotting up the hill and she seemed to understand the importance in the mission cause she took longer strides than normal. Jasper waited for us outside and waved at the sight of us. "G'morning Daniela! Came out 5 minutes ago, no need to hurry!" Jasper greeted. "G'morning to you! One never knows how long someone has waited until they point it out." I called while asking Missy to slow down. "I've read the letters over and over, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to befriend the Moorlands again. And you're on a mission right?" He held out his hand palm-side up. A small key laid in his palm. "Take this key and head for Fort Pinta Vault.The number is on the key. Get the proof of ownership, return here and we'll do the exchange. Key for ownership, letters and medallion. Now go, time is short!"

I put the key in my pocket and urged Missy to a canter. Vi followed the road past a small chapell and a huge Fortress in yellow. Fort Pinta. A stonebridge seperated the Fortress from the other side. A group of girls waited for the bus not far from the bridge. Didn't Loretta tell me buses went to and from Jorvik City? "Excuse me! Can you tell me where the Fort Pinta Vault is placed?" I called. "Closest to the statue of guv. Gareth!" was the reply.

Once across the bridge and through the doors I gasped. It was gorgeous! I made a mental note to ask Maya for a lesson about the fort when this was over. I rode in the Square where shops and a fountain dominated. This place was a Tourist-magnet! The statue was right in front of us and the vault to our right. A guy with glasses sat behind the checkout. "Hi and welcome! Don't think I've seen you around here?" He said curiously. "Hi and thanks! It is correct, I'm from Moorland." I said. The guy gave me a funny look before he caught himself. "Ok, what can I help you with?"

"I would like to fetch the contains of this vault please." I said and held out the key. The guy took it, looked at it closely and went inside. He unlocked a small compartment and returned with some papers, rolled up and held together by a red ribbon. "That's all?" He said. "Yes, and thanks. Oh! And spread the message that the road to Fort Pinta via Jaspers house is open again would you?"

The moment we crossed the stone-bridge I let Missy decide the pace back to Jaspers. Reins in one hand, papers in the other. Flying like the wind was the way of life! And I suspected Missy likes it too... Jasper had tied the letters together with a ribbon in order to prevent them from Flying away, waiting at the same spot as before. Missy came to a halt in front of him and remained in place. "Here's the key." I said and returned it. "A promise is a promise. Key for letters and medallion." Jasper said and handed me the lot. The ornament ended up in my pocket and the papers were pressed against my chest. "Say hello from me!" He shouted while Missy took off.

We slowed down to a walk just outside the gates. I saw a set of burnt prints in the ground. That was odd... But the real shock was what we met inside. Father and son Moorland waited for us along with Tan and Loretta. Thomas looked furious, Justin was shocked and the girls looked terrified. Something had happened. I dismounted and went up to them, Missy at my heels. "Daniela, can you explain all this? First the burglary and then riding off without telling us?" Thomas said in a threatening voice. I swallowed. Might as well tell the truth. "To begin with, Tan and Loretta have nothing to do with this. The idéa was mine but I needed their help. Put the blame on me, ok?" I began. The girls looked relieved before they got worried.

"Maya told me about GED and their planes for raizing the stables to build apartments. The day after yesterday I accidently was on Jaspers land and he chased us off. Justin then told me about Jaspers relation to the Moorland-family. And the thought of a torn down Moorland-stables kept me awake so I hatched a plan: Persuade Jasper to let me ride to Fort Pinta to get the proof of ownership. In order to pull that off, Tan and Loretta helped me sneak in to your house and look for something that could help, i.e the letters and the medallion. Once Jasper read the letters I saw how the anger melted. We Agreed to part ways and continue tomorrow, i.e today. I went back to him this morning and he gave me the key to his vault, let me fetch the proof and once back, we swaped the key for ornament, letters and the ownership. I just wanted to save the stables... I'm sorry..." I was so ashamed of myself, I wished the ground would open up and swallow me.

"So let me get this straight: you snuck into my room and stole memories of my wife, rode to Old Man Jasper and managed to melt his heart of ice, traveled to the fort to fetch the proof, all that to save Moorland-stables?" Thomas asked. I forced myself to meet his eyes. I nodded and held out the papers (which was unharmed Despite being clutched to my hand.) and put the ornament on top. Justin took them. The men looked at each other and then cracked big smiles. "This is amazing! You did the impossible! Now I can show them the property is mine!" Thomas shouted. Me and the others looked at him. "So you're not mad at me?" I said cautiously. Thomas laughed. "Nope! You saved us the shame of moving!"

He pulled us in a group-hug. "I'm heading off to the council tomorrow to settle this once and for all. There'll be a party tonight to celebrate. Tan and Loretta, spread the word to all the others. Daniela, I want a word." he said when he released us. The girls headed to the stables, leaving me and Justin. "I can't thank you enough for saving us. We're eternal thankfull. You're now part of the family from this day on." Thomas said before going inside to plan the feast. "What did Jasper say after he got the letters?" Justin said, his voice curious. "He said he was a fool for letting anger, grief and bitterness control him. He's gonna start reaching out to you, slowly but surely."

Justin shook his head. "You're something unique, that's for sure. Just let us know if you need help in the future. We do what we can for our friends."

A big BBQ was held the same night and everybody invited, including the campers, had a good time. Music, good food and drinks and Dance kept the party alive until midnight. The campers said this was the highlight of the camp so far.

The one thing that bugged me was how Thomas found out. Loretta and Tan swore up and down they hadn't said a word to the rest, Thomas had come to the paddock and said he knew it was them.

Who snitched on us, and why?


	12. The duo is united

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas kept talking about how Missy had come out of her shell since I started riding her but I noticed my heart wasn't in it. An ice-cold hand twisted my heart to a painful knot. Missy and I would part ways and we would never experience Jorviks mysteries together.

Maya gave me a lesson about Fort Pinta liked promised. It was built by the vikings and was used as a shelter and livingplace during many wars. Jon Jarl built it in the 13th century but gov. Gareth modernized in the 17th century. Gareth gave the fortress its name and to this day a statue of the goveneur stands on the west side. The things you could learn! The place was run by a guy named James and had main focus on tourism.

Missy and I began taking lessons of different kinds. From dressage to western to liberty. Western was extra fun, partly because it was a brand new thing for us and partly it was good to not practise the same things all the time. And Josh the western-instructor had seen me ride and decided to develop my talent for riding.

But I was not ready for showjumping yet, the accident still haunted me. Long story short: the horse and I had had differnt opinions on when to jump off and I crashlanded in the poles. Ever since I hadn't jumped higher than 2 feet.

Summer came to an end and all the camps were over for the season. All the kids went home with memories for life. The days quickly got boring without the kids joking around and working in the stables. I wished something would happen, after days of cleaning the cabins. The next day would bring the emotions...

One day after an excellent riding-lesson for Josh, Thomas wished to have a word. Several thoughts flew like birds around in my head. Had someone gotten sick, I was denied for the institut, was I going back to the mainland? But he caught me off guard. "I got a phonecall from Missys owners this morning. Even if they love Missy, they can agree to sell her to the right person."

Thomas kept talking about how Missy had come out of her shell since I started riding her but I noticed my heart wasn't in it. An ice-cold hand twisted my heart to a painful knot. Missy and I would part ways and we would never experience Jorviks mysteries together. I fought back tears and a lump formed in my throat.

"So my question is: do you want to buy her?" Thomas asked. I snapped back to reality. "Wait, say that again?" I said, my sadness gone. "Do you want to buy Missy?" Thomas responded. Did my ears decieve me? Maybe we didn't have to go our own ways! "Yes sir! How much shall I pay?" I said. "300 Jorvik Shillings." was the price.

My heart sank like a stone. "Don't have that much money..." That was the truth, I didn't even know Jorvik had its own currency. But Thomas had a plan. "How about spending the autumn working here? We'll be busy with the horses and I have a feeling Justin and Maya would be grateful for some extra help."

I thought about it for a few minutes. This chance was not coming back if I turned it down! "It's a deal. I'll work here until I have the money and some more. Then we'll do the rest when we get there." I said and extended my right-hand. We shook on it. Now began the money-hunt.

I left bed earlier in the morning to give the horses breakfast. Justin then gave me a list of chores to do in the morning. Paint some boxes, fix broken fences, fetch feed for the horses, you get the idea. The afternoons was spent in the saddle, educating horses different in age. My days were packed! At the end of the day, I returned the list to Justin and checked everything.

After one and a half month of work, I had saved up to 500 Jorvik Shillings, now I finally could buy Missy! Thomas and I went through the contract and decided to let a new horse move into the "empty" box since Missy and I would be "nomads" soon. Then we signed the contract and took our own copy. My gut was now a moshpit of joy; I had my own horse! A horse that was my dreamhorse! Nothing could stop us, we were ready to take on the world!


	13. Masked riders and unfamiliar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprised and a bit disappointed we turned around and returned to Moorland. Better let Thomas know. But every thought of the boats went away when we rode in to the courtyard and saw burnt hoofprints and a red-faced Thomas.

Missy and I had our minds set on for a bareback-ride on the beach. Since I had not been accepted in the institution the plan was now to take a breakyear and explore Jorvik. Gain the trust of the people of the island and do some jobs here and there until I found a place to stay.

I was happy, no, over the moon over the fact Missy was my very own and we planned to celebrate. But the joy fell short when we came behind Mrs Holdsworths house and were jsut about to let Missy stretch out in a canter. The normally empty beach was occupied by containers, huge boats and people walking around, and they honestly spooked me. They dressed in dark coats, dark glasses and heavy boots. I didn't risking a closer look. A logo marked the sides on the boats, containers and the backs on the guys. "DC".

What the heck was going in here? Surprised and a bit disappointed we turned around and returned to Moorland. Better let Thomas know. But every thought of the boats went away when we rode in to the courtyard and saw burnt hoofprints and a red-faced Thomas. "That's important papers you've got, you bastard! Thief!" he yelled at someone. As we came closer, the prints seemed fresher and they burned like tiny bonfires. A rider astride by the northern gate, dressed in red from head to toe and the hood was down, making the face difficult to see. The horse looked like it was created from a nightmare. The coat was black like oil, the mane and tail grey like smoke. And it seemed like it had some kind of aura. The rider in red held on to some papers. "That son of a bitch stole my copy of Missys contract and my proof of ownership!" Thomas roared.

Without thinking I took up the chase and Missy took off like a rocket. The rider must've thought nobody would come after him, but he quickly changed his mind when he saw us coming. His horse fled towards the forge and left more burning prints behind. Missy managed to get up, racing side-by-side the black horse. I dropped the reins and snatched the papers back from the red rider. He gave up and urged his horse to run even faster.

As I leant backwards to slow Missy down, the equipage disappered in thin air. I rubbed my eyes and even pinched my arm, had I been sleepwalking? But no, I was wide awake. And a look at the papers revealed nothing was missing, thank goodness.

On my way back I thought about the hooded rider. Who was he? What was he doing here? Was there a link between him and the party from the DC? Why steal the papers in the first place? And that horse... Just thinking about it gave me the chills. Burning hoofprints and an evil aura? I shuddered and Missy snorted as if to say " _Don't worry about them, we stopped them! They hopefully won't return here again!"_

I laughed. "You're right buddy, they would think twice before coming back. I know someone who deserves extra snacks after this, and we got our canter even if it wasn't on the right place!"

The papers was safely returned to a relieved Thomas. "I have no clue how he got his ugly hands on them in the first place but after all this it's clear we can't keep valuable stuff here anymore. I want you to ride to Silverglade Village tomorrow with a copy of every paper. Once there, find the councilor and ask him to lock them in. And take the chance to explore the village and meet up with Steve! He runs the stable just outside of the village to the east. Come and see me tomorrow morning and we'll send you off with the stuff you need." he said.

As I promised, Missy got her treats and a thorough brush. The rumor of us stopping a masked rider spread like wildfire and several from Bobcatz approached us to tip their hats and tell us how cool we were, much to Lorettas discontent. I didn't think much it but after saving the stables AND taking back stolen papers, our status had boosted a lot.

I met Justin when I was leaving the stable. "Hey Dani! Dad told me of your act earlier. Amazing! I've said it before, you and Missy are special! Don't ask me why I know, I just do!" He said and laughed. I smiled. "I'll bet you'd do the same for me if my stable had been sentenced to demolitation and my papers been stolen."

"Haha yes. I'd do anything for a cute girl." He smiled and went to one of the boxes. My thoughts swarmed like bees when I came outside. What did he mean? Did he really find me cute? Why? Every girl in Bobcatz had a crush on him and Loretta claimed they were an item. I wasn't really sure about it tho, I always took rumors carefully. What did he see in me? I don't find myself pretty, I was just me. And when I look for friends, I go for personality and not looks.

I kept thinking about Justins words while I cleaned out my cabin and prepared for bed. The theories kept me awake until late at night.

What a day...


	14. See you soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy was all tacked up and ready for come what may. Justin was very nice for helping me out. While he stood out there, stroking Missys neck, he was everything I was looking for in a possible boyfriend: nice, animallover, not afraid to speak his mind. My heart pounded and my stomach had a party.

Next morning was time to leave the safety behind the Moorland-walls and head out to the big adventure. Thomas waitde for me outside the stables, papers in hand. "G'morning Daniela! Ready for the next step?" he greeted. "Morning! I'm ready as I'll ever be, but the nerves are getting to me." I admitted. Thomas smiled encouraging. "No problem, we all are at some point. Let's see Morningmist." We went inside. Justin stood outside her box with a black saddlebag. "This saddlebag is designed by druids that live on the island. You can pack all your stuff in here, and still have leftover space and Missy won't be affected by the weight. If you need anything, just put your hand down and think of what you need." Justin said. This thing was Amazing! I started to think if magic really was present on Jorvik but Thomas interrupted my thoughts.

"To get to Silverglade Village, you'll go past GED:s old place, they moved to the Everwind-Fields the other day. Up the slope and you'll soon have Silverglade Castle on your left side. Nearby there's a path that leads to the villages south gates. Once in the village, you're facing a big redbrick building. That's the town hall, and the councilor is always standing outside enjoying the view. That's your man. Crystalclear?" I nodded. Riding with some papers wasn't as hard as breaking into Fort Knox. "Crystalclear!" I said. Thomas smiled again. "Excellent! I have some purchasers to speak with, Justin wanted to help out sending you on your way. Come for a visit as often you can Daniela, we'll miss you deeply and dearly around here!" He said before leaving the stables.

Justin began grooming Missy while I went back to my cabin to start packing. As Justin said, the bag was just as light before and all my stuff was packed. Not that I had much to bring here at the beginning of my journey but you tend to collect stuff During your stay, right? I now began to think magic was a thing, you just didn't always see it. The sound of Hoofs was heard and from my window I saw Justin and Missy outside. Missy was tacked up and ready for come what may. Justin was very nice for helping me out. While he stood there, stroking Missys neck, he was everything I was looking for in a possible boyfriend: nice, animallover, not afraid to speak his mind. My heart pounded and my stomach had a party.

Was I falling in love? I mean, I had liked him in a non romantic-way before! Maybe he and Loretta were an item, or Maybe he was gay? What did I know? And now I was becoming a "nomad". I took a breath and went outside. "Thanks for preparing her!" I said, doing my best to keep my voice steady. "You're welcome m'lady!" Justin showed me how to attach the saddlebag to the saddle, shoved the papers down and then it was time to Leave. "Well, there's no point in postponing it." I said, now failing to remain calm. "Yeah..." Justin looked really nervous, standing with us. "There's nobody here except us, why so tense?" I asked.

His next action took me by surprise. He gave me a goodbye-hug and whispered. "I haven't had the guts to say it but now is my final chance... I like you a lot Daniela, I've liked you since I saw you that first day last summer..."

I could only stare. "All the girls around here and you fancy me? But what do I have that the others lack?"

"You're something special, though I can't put my finger on exactly what. But you're not as snobby like Loretta and that gang, you're nice to everybody you meet. Maya told me you're the first to not judge her for being a stable-hand. And you have that feeling for horses, and I haven't seen that in a while." He said, his cheeks red. Without thinking I blurted out "I like you too!"

Justin stared at me. Now my cheeks began to change colour. Had I just said those words out loud? Now my stomach was in turmoil.

Our feelings for each other were the same! Justin did a little Dance on the spot that quickly ended when he realized I was leaving. "It's really sad you're leaving but I'll remain here when you visit." he said sadly while drooping like a dehydrated flower. "That's true but think of it like this: we don't say goodbye. We say see you soon!" I said in an attempt to cheer him up. "You have a point... One more hug before you go?" he asked. "Come here!"

The hug was harder this time. "Hey... my ribs will give in soon!" I mumbled. "Sorry!" Justin grinned when he let go. "Head off before you run out of Daylight!" He said before turning and entering the stables.

Didn't have to ask me twice. I checked one last time the papers were secure before mounting. Missy gave me a stare which I thought was along the lines of _"Finished with the lovestuff yet? I wanna get going!"_

"I know girl... I wanted too but somebody had other plans... Now I'm ready. Let's go!" I squeezed my legs and we walked through the gates. Now our adventure started for real.


	15. Silverglade Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We went down to the fountain that stood central in the small square. Ducks swam around seeming happy with life. The post-office was located near the town hall.

We had soon walked past GED:s old place. I glanced up and saw that someone had nailed boards over the overlooking sign. I laughed. 1-0 to Moorland Stables!

Once we had conquered the slope we stopped. The mentioned castle was to our left. Built of grey stone, with several Towers and a huge window in dyed glass. "What a Beautiful piece of architecture! I've heard the Baroness of Silverglade owns it. The inside have to be just as gorgeous." I said. Missy snorted in response, not that I think she really understands me. And in a small grove a trees, a path seemed to lead to the village. "All paths lead somewhere!" I said and steared that way.

A brick wall covered in white paint protected the village, though nobody seemed to make an effort fixing the holes in the wall. Grey rocks made the ground and the houses varied in shape, size and colour. Right in front of us stood the town hall Thomas had told about. Vi headed left and looked around. The shops sold food, tack and clothes and I even saw 2 salons offering haircuts and makeup. I assumed every village had their own style. "Hi! You and the pretty chestnut! You have the look of a lost one!" The voice belonged to a man in a black suit, standing outside the town hall. We approached him. "Hello! You're the councilor?" I asked. He smiled. "That's correct. Welcome to Silverglade Village! What can I help you with?" I pulled out the proof of ownerships. "I'm running an errand for Thomas Moorland. This is copies of paper proving that mr Moorland is the rightful owner of Moorland Stables and I'm the owner of my horse. The got stolen by a masked rider and mr Moorland wanted to store them in a safer place."

The councilor frowned. "I see, of course we'll lock the papers in a vault. Did you say you're from Moorland by the way?" he asked while recieving the papers. "Yes. My name's Daniela and my horse is Morningmist." He nodded. "Rumour spreads fast and you seem special. I'll make sure the papers stay safe, why not have a look around and see if you find something interesting and pay Steves a visit. Have a splendid day!" Councilor said before heading in to the hall.

We went down to the foutain that stood central in the small Square. Ducks swam around seeming happy with life. The post-office was located near the town hall. I looked in the shops and fell for a gorgeous westernsaddle with a matching Bridle. Opposite the shop was a small bakery. The smell of cinnamon and other Spices floated in the air. Wondered what they offered? Better find out! The owner was a man with glasses and a happy gleam in his eyes. "Hi! The owner I assume?" I asked. "Yep! Harold is my name." He then took a closer look. "Hey, aren't you the ones who stopped that masked rider? The rumor spread all the way to Cape West Fishing Village!" I blushed. "That's us! Daniela and her faithful horse Morningmist."

"Nice to meet you! I run this bakery since a few years back and nobody has been disappointed over the service of the goods. Although that might change..." He said sadly. I frowned. "Why?"

"I have a batch of cardamom-cookies that has to be delivered to the castle but I don't have time to Leave the oven. The Baroness ain't gonna be happy..."

Missy turned her head and looked at me. I could've sworn she said _"Shall we? The more exploring the better!"_ I smiled at my wise horse. "We can deliver the cookies. We're from Moorland and we haven't seen much of the area yet!" I said. Harold perked up. "You're a saviour! I'll be right back with the cookies!" He turned on his heel and headed in. About 3 minutes later he came back with box that smelled lovely. Missys upper lip went up and I couldn't help sniffing the air. Harold snickered. "Pleasant huh? The Baroness lives in the castle in case you didn't know. She moved in a few weeks ago, claiming she was gonna look after it since it had been empty for some time, cleaning and that kind of stuff. And try to resist the temptation of eating them all, ok?"

I laughed and took the box. It was warm but no danger of burns. After some tricky moves I managed to place the box in front of me, one hand on the box and holding the reins with the other. While we approached the castle, I thought of all the ghost-stories we told and how often the castle appeared. Sometimes a sanctuary for the good, sometimes a haunted place for the evil. The closer we got, the more I got the feeling of it towering over us. I shivered.

At the port we saw a huge metalbar had been lowered in front of the big ports and been locked. Keeping the unwelcome away maybe. "Wait here buddy, I'm gonna knock." I said before stopping Missy and dismounting. Missy waited patiently while I knocked on the bars. 3 times I knocked, 3 times I got no answer. Strange...

"I guess we have to ride back and tell Harold nobody's home." I said before mounting and heading back to the village.


	16. Winefields and pressured plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The few times I've seen her she's been in hysterics. The poor lady... Rumour says she spends her time in the castle to escape the stress."  
> Wait... if she was keeping the castle locked, why didn't she open earlier when I was there?

Harold stood outside the bkery with a cup of steaming coffee. He was surprised to see us. "Why still carrying the box? Nobody home?" he asked. "Nope, the Baroness maybe had other plans?" I said and shrugged. Harold looked pensive. "A rumour started going ariund that a young girl is heard crying in the castle. I don't know what to make out of it."

"Have you heard the girl?" I said, my curiosity awake. "No, but those who claimed to have heard say it sounded younger, maybe a teenager, and not of a eldery lady. If you ask me I think it seems like a silly ghoststory." Harold said in a end-of-discussion voice. "If you wanna explore more of Jorvik I have another job for you? I have some samples of winebottles that shall go to the Winery. Head out of the northern gates and turn west. It's on the top of the hill, impossible to miss! And if the Baroness is not present you can give all the stuff to Godfrey, her butler."

Well well well, looks I'm all kinds of delivery-girl. First cookies, now wine, should I ask the postoffice if they needed extra help? Anyway, the bottles went in the saddlebag and then we were on our way. Harold was right, I saw the Winery the moment we turned west. The road went past a Championship and a small horsefarm. Then we rode over a wooden bridge near the Winery. Birch trees stood here and there on boths sides of the uphill. On my left I saw grapeculvations and it smelled nice. Big purple clusters hung from the branches.

The entrance to the farm was splendid. 2 big pillars of marble stood on either sides. The estates banner was bricked in the wall surrounding the whole estate. When we rode in I wished I had more eyes. The main house was located in front of us, a massive White house with the Jorvik flag at high point. Just to its right was a brick-building and I assumed it was for making and storing of wine. A stable was on the other side of the mansion. Grapes grew on both sides of the driveway. A black car stood parked outside the mansion and was being inspected by a man in suit and I sensed this man was Godfrey.

"Excuse me sir!" I called. The man looked up. "Hello young lady! Can I help you?" He asked. "I'm doing an errand for Harold the baker, He sent me here with some winesamples and a box of cookies." I said. "Oh excellent! I'll take care of it." He managed to balance the box on one hand and grab the bottles with the other. "Thank you for your help young miss." He bowed. "May I ask how the Baroness is doing? I've heard she's had lots on her mind recently." I asked, rather timidly which wasn't normal. But hey, if you're on the nicest place yet you would act differently too. The butler sighed. "You are correct in your assumption that the Baroness has had a stressful time lately. GED has drilling for oil on her fields, her plans of finishing the racetrack. It's taken a toll on her. Much on her mind."

He turned to go inside and at that instant I realized it was late and my backside was sore. "Oh, one more question! I noticed you have a stable here, do you have any idea if my horse can have a box for the night?" Godfrey spun around. "Sorry? Oh yes, we have a stable here: SIlverglade Equestrian Center, the finest on the island. Speak to Linda about... No wait! Stop! DON'T speak to Linda, pardon my mistake. Speak to Judy instead." He said and went outside.

Strange... But I decided it didn't matter. I dismounted and went to the stable, where a black-haired girl in a blue jacket and rubber boots was filling a waterbucket. "Hi! You're Judy?" I asked when I got within earshot. "Yep, that's me! Want to give Morningmist a place to stay the night?" She said and turned off the water. "How do you know my horses's name?" I said, surprised. "I was her rider this spring when she was new! Too bad she is up for sale... Hope the new owner is treating her well..." Judy said quietly.

"You're talking to her, Thomas Moorland sold her to me a few days ago!" I said joyfully. Judy perked up. "Oh right, now I remember! You're Daniela, the girl who saved Moorland! Thomas spoke about the 2 of you the other day, you are a perfect match. I'm so happy you found each other Thomas said. He joked about you having a special bond." I liked Judy in an instant, this human was easy to talk with. "Grab an empty fitting box and we'll discuss the rent when she'n in place." Judy said. Friendly and had the horses wellbeing as top priority, this was my kind of human.

An hour later Missy had gotten a box filled with bright sawdust and a bundle of hay to chew on. She deserved a break after todays adventure. I changed into casual clothes which was so nice, plus my butt was sore. Wasn't used to sit in the saddle all day long and that made me realize and respect the cowboys hard work. Judy sat on a bench and writing something in her notebook. She looked up when I sat down.

"I'll get straight to it: since Linda left us we've been a few hands short. Thomas knew you were used to hard-work and would help out when asked. We could need an extra, both in the stables and in the cultivations?"

"Sure. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it along my skill." I said simply. "Like your attitude! The chores here are the usual: mucking, feeding, refilling water. But since we cultivate grapes there's extra to do. Details are listed on the board over there." She pointed. "Hey, You've met the Baroness yet?" She then asked. "No, I've heard she's had a tough time. With GED and her racetrack." Judy nodded understandingly. "The few times I've her she's been in hysterics. The poor lady... Rumour says she spends time in the castle to escape the stress."

Wait... If she was keeping the castle locked, why didn't she open earlier when I was there? Something wasn't not right. But I kept that to myself.

Judy glanced at her watch. "Too late to start a new project now, but I'll give you a tour of the place and then give the horses their eveing-grub. And about the rent; if you help us out Maybe I'll charge you a smaller fee than normal?"

"Sounds like a deal."

After a tour and the evening-feeding I went to my rented cabin and began making myself at home. The cabin reminded me of the cabin I had in Moorland. And then I missed that stable. Wonder how they're doing? Weird to miss the place even though I rode out from the gates this morning...

And now curiosity snuck in. I thought of what I've heard today. A girl named Linda had been missing for some time, the Baroness had escaped to the castle and the people of Silverglade Village had heard a girl crying from the castle. Was all this linked? What the heck was happening?


	17. No time to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I was done I remained sitting and thinking about everything that had happened. I wanted to find the link between it all. Head full of thoughts I went back to the tack-room where I nearly collided with a girl on her way out. 
> 
> "Hey, watch it!" She snapped. Her black hair was tied in a knot that looked like a club, or was it the hairnet Maybe? The red jacket and beige riding-pants looked expensive and she had a sour look on her face.

A new day began. I woke early and confusion first had a grip on me before I realized I had stayed the night at the Winery. The smell of grapes laid like a blanket over the ground but I really fancied it. "You'll get used to it!" Judy said while giving the horses breakfast. Missy dug in on her hay like she hadn't seen food for 2 days. The stable wasn't big but I liked it. There were 8 stalls in total, 3 were empty. One black horse and 3 of the Baroness's horses had one of their own. Once the horses had eaten up we turned them out and the hard work began.

Some waterpipes had been destroyed during the winter and the now leaked the second you turned the water on. I had no plumbing-experience whatsoever but I thought I did a ok job. They didn't leak as much as before and it had to do before someone more skilled came along and did a better job. Judy was satisfied, saying the pipes were fixed and it was it. Half the day was spent mending the pipes.

After a lunch made of tomatosoup and garlicbread it was back to business. A girl named Tyra teamed up and joined us with the chores. From pitching hay to filling up the hay-dryer to turning the horses in from the pasture this afternoon. Tyra was really friendly and told me about the story about the Winery and the Silverglade-family. The family had ruled the area fairly and everybody liked them. The farm was well-known for their success in equestrian-sports and horses-shows. But now everything might be crushed by GED.

I had plans for taking Missy for a quick ride but I was so tired I turned her out in the pasture instead. Don't think she didn't mind, more grass for her! I brought out all our stuff and sat down on a bench and began polishing. The sun warmed my hands and gave Missys coat a bronze shine. The air now smelled of saddlesoap instead of grapes. My riding-boots needed some love as well. Apply soap, wipe it off, apply leather-conditioner. My brain went on autopilot. Reality vanished for a while when I sat there and I didn't notice a vague familiar figre went in the stable to care for her horse.

When I was done I remained sitting on the bench thinking about everything that had happened. I wanted to find the link between it all. Head full of thought I went back to the tack-room where I nearly collided with a girl on her way out. "Hey, watch it!" She snapped. Her black hair was tied back in a knot that looked ike a club, of was it the hairnet maybe? The red jacket and beige riding-pants looked expensive and she had a sour look on her face. "Sorry, I was thinking about other things..." I tried to say. The girl gave me the evil eye before marching on.

What a rude person! Almost like Loretta before she began changing. Though something told me this human would be hard to get on your side unless you were like her.

Evening came around and the stable offered no more chores other than evening-feed in a few hours. Then I decided to have a look around the Winery and see the things Judy didn't show. Nobody could say no to that, right?

The other stable was located just behind the main stable. This stable inhabited horses that went on shows of any kind. And woo boy, all the horses were so beautiful! The Andalusians enjoyed the evening-peace, the morabs were dozing on 3 legs, an Arabian and the Achal-teekes stood looking. I wanted to buy them all but I was happy with Missy. The trailer stood behind the stable and was so big a Shire-horse could fit in with room to spare. 2 shops were placed next to the mansion and I couldn't help myself from looking. They had some really nice clothes and I bought 2 pairs of riding-pants in a jeans-model that fitted quite well.

After I had giving the evening-feed I closed the doors and was about to lock when I saw the rude girl walk towards the gates. On her way home maybe?

Another thing on my list of things I wanted to figure out: who was the mean girl?


	18. Spying on a slimeball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonja handed me the notebook and pencil before I dismounted. "Now would be a good time to play the themetune from "The Pink Panther" I thought and smirked.

I was hoping for some calm days at the Winery. Helping out in the stables, doing some chores that had been neglected, trying to wrap my head around what had happened lately. But when the Baroness herself asked me for help, who could refuse?

I was grooming Missy in her stall, we had plans for a ride to the Southsilver-river. I had been working all day long inspecting the winefields for oil, we suspected the oil had spoiled the grapes. I was tired and not in a cheerful mood. I had just put back the brush in my bag when I heard steps coming from outside. I peered out and, to my huge surprise, saw the Baroness in the stables. What in the world? Her clothes were beautiful and elegant ornaments in her hair, grape-themed of course. Imagining her on a throne in the castle wasn't hard.

"Excuse me, you are miss Daniela?" she asked. I suddenly was aware of my clothes who was in a need of a wash, dirt under my fingernails and a string of hair had escaped from my plait. The differences of life...

I answered nervously "Yes?" The Baroness had a pretty face but all the stress had made it age several years. She looked tired and worn-out but she seemed tough enough to banish GED from her grounds. She cleared her throat. "I got an authorless tip from a trusty source that GED uses stolen equipement to drill for oil. We haven't been able to get close enough to write down the serial-numbers on the machines. Would you be willing to help? Judy and Tyra has spoken well of you."

Had they told her of my plans. Clearly, since I now had a new chance to sabotage again. My bad mood was gone. I straightened my back. "I'm in! What do you want me to do?" I asked. The Baroness smiled. "Wonderful! Your task is to get close enough to write the numbers down. They shall be sent to my brother who's a member in the council for comparison of the suspected stolen ones. You can't do it alone though, find Sonja. She's further down inspecting grapes. Understood?"

I resisted the urge to bow to her but I nodded instead. "Crystalclear! I'll do my best to stop them!" I said. I ditched the saddle and hopped up bareback. Together with Josh I had taught MIssy to lift up her left front-hoof as a step.

We rode past the cabins and then headed right. The vines never seemed to end... 5 minutes later I spotted a redheaded girl looking at grapes and writing in her notebook. "Hi! Are you Sonja?" I shouted. The girl looked up. "Yeah?"

We got a little closer. Sonja looked bored out of her mind, not that I blamed her. I would rather listen to a lecture about the history of yarn. "The Baroness gave me a mission: Spying on GEDs oil-drills and writing down serial-numbers. She suspects they've been stolen and she asked me to search for you cause I couldn't do it alone." Sonja perked up. "Whatever than staring at grapes! Come on, I know another route!"

We spurred the horses and rode under a wooden bridge leading to the winefields I inspected earlier. Once the oil-fields were within sight Sonja stopped behind 2 massive rocks. "We can hide behind here." She whispered. "I'll get closer and look for the numbers. Give a whistle or yell if someone approaches. And if they capture me, get help, OK?" I answered. Sonja handed me the notebook and pencil before I dismounted. _"Now would be the time to play the themetune from "The Pink Panther"_ I thought and smirked.

The activity-level wasn't high at the machinery. Some poor guy was on guard-duty but he was asleep in the chair. This should be easy! I snuck around like a thief in the night, hunting the numbers. The containers provided plenty of hiding-places. 4 serial-numbers were written down.

Just as I had lifted the pencil from the paper a whistle echoed over the fields. I cursed silently over me being at the far end (Of course!) Somebody was coming! I stuffed pen and paper in my pocket and made a beeline. The guard looked around dazed and shouted "Intruder! Intruder!" but another, more familiar sadly, roared "It's that girl who drove me away from Moorland! Get her!"

Missy and Sonja remained by the rocks. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" She chanted. Missy elevated her hoof the moment I got there and launched myself up. "Done, Let's go!" I said before getting an idea. "See you around Kembell!" I yelled while we rode like maniacs from the fields.

Sonja rode behind the whole mansion before coming to a halt infront of the stable and slid out of the saddle. "That was fun! Thanks for letting me along! Hey, I didn't get your name? And You've met that slimeball before?" The questions poured out of her like a waterfall. "Thank you, I couldn't done it without your help! My name is Dani, short for Daniela, my horse is called Missy and yes, the slimeball and I have met before. I managed to save the Moorland Stables from its horrible fate." I answered. Sonjas eyes widened. "Right, Tyra told me! So cool! I'm gonna head home, see you later I hope!" She said before leading her cream-coloured Fjord Horse in the stables.

I gave Missy a signal to head to the Baroness whom I'd seen standing at a barrel of grapes. She was standing by the same barrel waiting for something. "Hello dear! You found Sonja?" She greeted. "Yes, and I succeeded in writing down the serial-numbers on the machines!" I said while ripping out the page and handing it to her. "Splendid! You might come in handy for helping the Winery in the future?"

"I'll do what it takes to help out if it's in my power." I smiled. "I'll send this to my brother. You've been a big help in our fight against GED." she said and sounded to grateful I almost hugged her. "Pleasure is all mine." I calmly said with a small bow.

The Baroness went inside the mansion while I rode to the stables and slid off. I give Missy a quick brush and whispered how awesome she had been today. She closed her eyes and enjoyed allt the praise. "Good night my friend, see you tomorrow." I whispered before giving her a hug and left the stable.


	19. New friends and dear reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 3 PM the stables were clean-mucked, swept and polished. The girls had gone on a ride. The feeling of peace and quiet hung in the air. Missy was inside and ate some afternoon-hay. I was in the paddock mucking when a pair of hands landed on my shoulders. I jumped and spun around, pitchfork ready.

When I came to the stables next morning I found an envelope and a note on the door. "Ride to the village and mail this when you have time. /The Baroness". I slipped to my cabin and hid the letter under my pillow. Could go there in the afternoon.

Back in the stable I was about to turn out some horses in the pasture when Judy stopped me. "I'll be fine on my own today Dani. But I heard Steve and his farm needs a hand after the hard winter. D'you think you can help out?"

"Sure, I have an errand to the village anyway." I said before heading to Missys stall. "Morning amigo, we're gonna visit the village and help some people out!" I greeted. She was ready in a heartbeat and I was putting my foot up to mount when it dawned for me: the letter!

I walked Missy to the cabin and made her wait for a few seconds. The letter was there under the pillow and I grabbed it. "Sorry girl, mom is a little forgetful..." I mumbled before mounting. Missy neighed softly, it almost sounded she was snickered at me. Then we were finally on our way.

While we headed to the village I got the feeling something serious was gonna happen soon. I couldn't put my finger on what, how and why. I just knew. The feeling didn't let go until we were inside the village-walls and the postoffice was in front of us. Derek was busy sorting outgoing letters. "Can I add a letter to all that?" I teased. He looked up and smiled. "Hey Dani! Great to see you again! How's it going for the Baroness?" Derek asked. "It's going better for her, me and a friend spyed on GED yesterday and wrote down serial-numbers on their Machines. Her intention is to send them to her brother via mail." I said and handed over the letter.

Derek took it and nodded. "Is there anything you can't do? First saving Moorland Stables and now this, I don't know how you do it!" He said and laughed. I laughed along him. "Beats me!"

He put it in his bag. "I'll make sure the letter leaves according to plan. Have a fine day! I waved back. "And the same goes to you!"

Steves farm was located just outside the village, with a paddock and a transport next to it. A man with sturdy shoes, blue suspenders and straw hat was fixing some machine. Maybe this man was Steve? The horses in the stable were being cared for by some younger girls. Missys stride became longer, she wanted to meet them I suspect. I stopped her a few meters from the man. "Hi! Are you Steve?"

He smiled. "That's me! Can I help you?" Steve asked. "I'm the one who should be asking! Judy told me your farm suffered badly During the Winter and so she sent me."

Steves smile got bigger. "Your arrival is very welcome! I have loads of chores so every helping hand is very appreciated! Your horse can rest in the paddock in the meantime. Goodness, forgot to ask for your names?"

"I'm Dani."

One of the girls poked her head out and her eyes were big. She called to her friend: "Holly! OMG, you're not gonna belive me! You'll never guess who's here! Dani and Morningmist!"

Holly shouted back "You're not kidding this time Victoria?"

"No! I'm serious! They're outside!" Victoria said. Holly made her way to her friend and saw us. "Wow, you were right! They're like, my idols!" she cried.

Idols? This was new. I dismounted in the paddock and took off the tack and then went out and locking the gate. I hung the tack on the fence and put my helmet on a haybale. Then I was in charge of laying out mousetraps since the cat apperently had vanished. The traps took their time since I did NOT wish to have my fingers caught... Then I put birdseed on the tables, this guy Steve was an animal-lover to the core. He wanted to help every living soul who had a hard time after the hard Winter. Steve was my kind of guy!

After lunchbreak it was stable-duty with the friends Holly and Victoria. They did a excellent job but they kept asking me on how to become a great rider. I tried my best to answer but they wanted to know everything. But I had to give in when they wanted autographs. Victoria told me she helped out for extra money and Holly had dreams of becoming showjumping-champion.

At 3 PM the stables were Clean-mucked, swept and polished. The girls had gone on a ride. The feeling of Peace and quiet hung in the air. Missy was inside and ate afternoon-hay. I was in the paddock mucking when a pair of hands landed on my shoulders. I jumped and spun around, pitchfork ready. Justin stood laughing behind me. "Take it easy! I have no wish of being impaled on a pitchfork!"

I lowered my weapon and smiled relieved. "Do that again and I _will_ impale you!" I said and laughed. He wrapped his arms around me.

Ok ok, I'll say it... I had missed him, Despite us texting and Calling a few times a week. And he seemed to miss me cause my ribs almost cracked. "Justin... my ribs!" I managed to choke out. "Sorry for that... I missed you, that's all." he said and smiled sheepishly. "What brings you here?" I wondered. "Went for a walk and my feet steered me here. And truth be told, I was hoping I'd find you here..." He said.

My heart was racing. He had been hoping I'd be here? Just the fact he wanted to see me was sweet. Although I thought the feelings had faded away after our goodbye. Or that Loretta had made her move...

"Hey, how's it going with Missy?" He asked. We talked about her for some time before heading into the world of showjumping. I hadn't told anyone about my fear of jumping anything higher than 50 cm. But it was bound to come up sooner or later... "I'm not a fan of jumping, I prefer dressage and trail-rides." I said evasive. "Why not? It's like Flying! Missy is pretty good, you should give it a try."

I sighed. "In one case it ended with a crashlanding and I've been scared since." I told the story of how the horse and I had misunderstood each other and how I had crashlanded head first in the bars. "Holy smokes, I can see why you're scared." he said pityfully. Then he got a glimmer in his eyes. "Tell you what, meet me here at Steves tomorrow for a jumping-lesson."

I wasn't too keen to conquer my fear but I couldn't be scared for ever. "Sure!"

But he wasn't done yet. Justins next question took me by surprise. "Are you busy tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes?" I was confused. From one subject to another... Inside I was raising my guard. "Do you wanna go on a picknic with me?" His face now was tomato-red. My heart now raced faster than a cheetah. I heard myself say "Yes! That would be great!"

"I'll pick you up at the Winery tomorrow at 4 PM. See you here for your lesson!"

"Great!" Justin started Walking back to Moorland. My heart now was as light as a helium-balloon. Now I wished tomorrow would arrive faster!

I saddled Missy up and headed back "home" to the Winery. The sun was setting and dyed the sky golden. I sighed happily. Tomorrow was gonna be a good day.


	20. Flying with borrowed wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't worry Dani, it's gonna be fine. Trust Missy."  
> We began the warm-up in all gaits and different paths to make sure steering, break and forward was working. Missy responded excellent to my signals and was a dream. Then we got down to business. Jumping.

At 10 AM Missy and I rode into Steves paddock. Justin had already arrived and built some obstacles in different height and now waited for us. The butterflys had risen and gone nuts, why did I agree to do this? But another voice in my head spoke. _"I don't wanna be scared anymore, and this could be useful for future adventures!"_

Missy pricked her ears eagerly, she wanted to jump! "Hi, there you are!" Justin called and approached us. "Don't worry Dani, it's gonna be fine. Trust Missy."

We began the warm-up in all gaits and different paths to make sure steering, break and forward was working. Missy responded excellent to my signals and was a dream. Then we got down to business. Jumping.

Justin made us jump a single obstacle that was 50 cm high. Missy happily jumped it without problem. Then it got to 70 cm high. In the approach I could only think of the crash and confidence failed. Missy felt it and stopped so hard sand flew. "What happened? You had a good chance and then you looked like you didn't want to be here?" Justin said. "Sorry... Got a flashback to the accident..." I mumbled. "Try again and don't hesitate! Missy can do this!" His peptalk did help a little.

Just when I was gonna urge Missy into a canter something happened. I saw a light and heard beautiful toned from a harp. The tones didn't sound like anything I've heard before. No words were present but I could hear the song was about warriors and courage. I then was filled with the music and the light. I took a deep breath and urged Missy. We approached again and I waited for my old fear to show up, but nothing happened. "Let's do this." I said quietly and Missy jumped over it. I smiled when we touched terra firma again. This was great!

When Justin asked us to jump a double I felt the same determination, we are getting over! Jumping a double is a little different from jumping a single but the feeling was the same. What had I been missing out on? Jumping was fun!

Our final challenge was to jump a small course that was 80 cm high. Missy began cantering herself and I steered towards the first single. We jumped it easily and headed to the next. We sailed over the double and set the course towards the final challenge; a tripple-combination. Single-single-double with 1 stride between the 2 first and two strides to the last. Small check to see if Missy was listening, collect, soften up, firm hold. Over the first single, 1 stride to the next, 2 to the final one. When we landed Missy did a leap of joy. Wonderful!

"Come on the first one again Dani!" Justin shouted while fiddeling with it. Just as I steered towards it I saw it was really high! My old fear now tried to break in but I refused to let it inside. Missy went for it like a tiger and I just needed to support her. The feeling of jumping the massive obstacle was amazing!

We slowed to a trot after the landing and I smiled to Justin. "What have I been missing! I'm not scared anymore thanks to you!" I called. He then dropped a bomb. "The last one you just jumped was 1 meter high, you had atleast 20 cm air between!"

Had we really jumped 1 meter? I rode to check. And yes! "Thats my new height-record!" I exclaimed. "I knew you could do it!" Justin said happily. I wrapped my arms around Missys neck. "Thanks buddy, you've been fantastic!" I whispered. She gave me a look with those warm brown eyes that almost said _"You're welcome. Justin said you could trust me."_

Justin finished the session though I could've trained all day. "Both of you have been awesome. Head home to the Winery and I'll pick you like I said." He gave Missy a treat and started Walking towards Moorland.

I had a big smile on my way back. I finally had defeated my fear of jumping! I dismounted on the courtyard and led in Missy in her stall. I met the cranky girl on the way in. If possible she looked even more cross, as if she'd eaten 3 lemons for breakfast. But that wouldn't stop me from having a great day. I smiled as a Hollywood-star and went in the stall without giving a damn about her surprised face.

Missy got a thorough brush and hay to munch on. Then I sat down to clean some tack that really needed some love. The Winery had lots of tack but they had tack for everything! Jumping-saddles and jumping-bridles, dressage-saddles and double-bits, display-bridles, you name it. I was so focused on my task I nearly lost track of time. A quick look at the watch told me it was 45 minutes until Justin was coming!

I put the things away and washed my hands before going to the restaurant and buying a sandwitch to not be starving later on. The restaurant was on the roof on the mansion and offered one heck of a view over the country. I could see everything from the castle to a valley where eternal autumn seemed to reign.

Back in the cabin I took a shower and then changed to casual clothes; jean shorts and tank top. I brushed my hair and let it down. It was curly after all the days in a plait but I liked it that way. It was nearly time when I glanced in the mirror and could say I looked ok. My cellphone was in my pocket and I was ready. My hands still smelt of saddle-soap but I guess it didn't matter. I then went to the gate and waited.


	21. Love is all around me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wonder what the horse was thinking when you left and it didn't get to come with you?" I finally said. "Good question!" Justin said.  
> Then he got a serious expression. "You don't need to answer this Dani... But have you been in a relationship before?"

I stood by the gate. The afternoon was perfect for a picnic. The light breeze played in my hair and the sun warmed my face. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"You sleeping? When we're going on a picnic?" I jolted awake. Justin stood a few feet from me, dressed in shorts and t-shirt. His hair had clearly resisted an attempt to be watercombed cause it stood everywhere and was dripping. He held a basket with a blanket with blue checker-patterns. My heart began to Dance.

Ok ok, I maybe had a crush on him during the summer but obviously it was deeper than a summerthing... "I would've fallen asleep if you hadn't woken me. You look handsome by the way! Do you always dress up for a picnic?"

Justin laughed. "Not always but I tried to get my hair to behave, the result speaks for itself."

"You tried atleast." I said cheerfully before returning to the first subject. "You know some good spots?"

"Yep, I know a excellent spot on the fields. Come this way!" Justin said and signed with his hand.

The Everwindfields was named after the eternal winds dancing in the grass. Mountains towered in the north, trees lined up in the east. A forest maybe? Justins choice was a small hill near the mountains and now hiked up with big steps. "This was a nice idea!" I said while Justin laid out the blanket and made a gesture. "Have a seat my lady!"

The blanket was soft to sit on. Justin took out the content of the basket: orange-soda, dounts with multi-coloured frosting and Justins masterwork: tuna-sandwiches. "How'd you know I like tuna?" I asked while grabbing one. "You do? I had no clue, I just took a chance!" Justin shouted.

While we sat there we chatted about everything under the sun, from school to Jorvik to blunders we've done. My story was about the time I had a show and my horse shook its head to much the bridle came off just before start, Justin roared with laughter. "I'd paid good money to see that!" He panted. In return, Justin told the story about he and Thomas was in such a hurry for a show they forgot to connect the trailer to the car, leaving the horse behind! My stomach hurt from laughing. "Wonder what the horse was thinking when you left and it didn't get to come with you! I finally said. "Good question!" Justin said.

Then he got a serious expression. "You don't need to answer this Dani... But have you been in a relationship before?"

The question caught me off guard. "No... I haven't had time for love in my life thanks to my parents..." I said and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, totally understand." Justin murmered. I could see him gather his courage. "Cause I have feelings for you deeper than I thought. I first thought I liked you for not being like the Bobcatz but yesterday I finally came to terms with the truth. You are you and you are unique. And... I love you for it."

My stomach-butterflys had the mother of moshpits. I felt the same thing! "You put words on my emotions Justin... I didn't I had a chance cause Loretta kept boasting about being your girlfriend. I tried to shut the feelings down but it was impossible. I liked you cause you're nice and great with horses but when I rode out from Moorland I thought it would die out after the summer. But I realized that the feelings had grown stronger during my stay at the Winery and now I want more. I love you Justin Moorland."

A ton of rocks seemed to lift from his shoulders. The sunrays danced over his face there he sat. I think we had the same thought: the other hadn't been taken by another person. And the feelings were answered on both sides.

Time stood still where we sat on the hill. Jusin leaned in. I closed my eyes and followed suit. His lips tasted like the orangesoda. A strand of my hair fell over my shoulder, he grabbed it carefully and hooked it behind my ear. My heart thumped like crazy.

I've always wondered who I'd share my first kiss with and how it would be like. Now here I was, kissing the guy of my dreams. The Bobcatz would hate me now! But for now, I didn't give a shit.

After what felt like forever it was over. Justins eyes were sparkling. "That... That was magical Dani..." He said quietly. "Who would've thought the first kiss could be this wonderful?" I replied. "No idear but this was beyond expectations. I've heard worse stories from friends at school." He glanced at his watch. "Shit, I have to head back! I promised dad I'd help him out with the new horse tonight! But I have the time to walk you home?" He made the last phrase sound like an offer and I took it. "With pleasure."

The walk back to the Winery was really slow. I kept repeating the kiss in my head. It wasn't until Justin said something I returned to reality. "Dani? You there?" I shook my head. "Sorry?" He smiled. "I'd love to take you out on a date again if you want? Go for a ride or head to the city? We're gonna be busy in the autumn but I'm gonna make this work."

"I'd love to! I have no idea what to do when autumn comes but it'll work out, just like this." We stopped by the gate. It was time to say goodbye. "I had really fun Justin, thanks for everything." I said. He smiled. "Me too Dani. Keep in touch and we'll set a date for our next day-out." I nodded. "Yeah..." Then he kissed me on the lips, it felt like a caress of butterfly-wings. "See you." was his last words before he began Walking home.

I spent the rest of the evening thinking of our date. The food, the Antics, the kiss. I was feeling light like a balloon. This day had been magically wonderful.


	22. Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. She was mean before and I should've responded differently but I wanted to give her a chance.

The racecourse was fancy but quite untidy. Everything from cementbags to concrete-blocks to metalsticks laid on the course. It would take forever to remove it all. But maybe it wasn't necessary? "Hmm... Let the rubbish double for obstacles!"

I tuned in the start and let Missy walk in a small circle infront of it. When it went up I gave Missy the signal and we were off! The "obstacles" had their challenge but with my fear gone I found it exciting. 1 lap to the right later we came to a halt and the starter went down. "This might work! The Baroness needs to know!"

Missy took off in a frisky trot back to the mansion. As we rode past the oil-drill I could hear mr Kembell threaten his poor employees. I had a strange feeling I was the cause behind the anger. The memory of my and Sonja sneaking around filled me with laughter and I bit my lip in order not to give in.

The Baroness stood at a grapevine and looking at the grapes. She looked our way as we approached. "Any news my dear?" she asked. "Good news and bad news. Bads news: the track is packed with trash. Good news: if you can and want, the trash can function as obstacles! We gave it a try."

"That's a good idea, we can use that!" She smiled for the first time in days. "Go for it!" I encouraged. "You're done for the day, I have nothing else for you. Take a break now." The Baroness said. Didn't need to ask me twice, I was pretty exhausted after days of work. It was after lunchtime and now I didn't know what to do. Some dirty buckets caught my eye and sealed the deal of what I was gonna do after taking care of Missy, when a black horse in the grooming-space let out an echoing neigh.

_"Haven't I seen this horse before?_ I thought. It was a stallion, black as the night and with staring eyes. I couldn't put my finger on why he seemed familiar until I saw it; the horse looked exactly like the one the masked figure was riding at Moorland about a week ago!

Cold streaks ran down my back. Who was the owner? I chose to ask Tyra. I let Missy inside her stall and took the stuff off. I later found Tyra at the airdryer where she was filling it up. "Hey Dani, can I help you out?" she asked. "That black horse, who's the owner? I swear I've seen him before." I said. "Khaan is his name, Sabine is the owner, She's standing by that bench. Fairly new around here, she came a week ago. I remember Linda showing her around, must've been her last day here if I'm not wrong... Wonder what happened?"

"Do you have any clue if she was out riding in the dead of night about a week ago?" I continued. "No idea but sounds strange to ride in the forest by the hour of the wolf."

I thanked Tyra and went up to Sabine. She didn't seem busy so I took a chance. "Hi... This might sound weird but have you been riding in the middle of the night last week?" I blurted out. She stared at me like I was crazy (To be fair, I was right then!) and said "No?! What makes you believe that?"

"I think you headed to Moorland Stables and stole important papers no long ago." I pressed on. "Me, in Moorland? When there's far more nicer trails nearby? What are you, 5 years old? Do me a favour and come back when you know how to behave! If you wanna know so badly where the trail is, ask Pauline! Leave me alone!" She hissed and marched off.

Ok, that went fine... But I had the feeling she HAD been there, she just didn't wanna admit it. And forcing the answer would'nt work... "Dani, you wanna try Jewel? He needs some exercise." Judy asked when I went in the stables. "Love to!"

After Sabines rage I needed to take my mind from her and now I was gonna try Jewelstone, or Jesse as he was called. He was a 6 year old gelding who's owner wanted him to become a jumper. His coat was the colour of toffee, mane and tail looked like they've been dipped in melted chocolate.

20 minutes later we headed down toward Pauline after 15 minutes warm-up. She took care of the trails to my knowledge. "Hi! Heard you were the keeper of the trails? Permission to try?" Pauline smiled. "Of course, permission granted! You're riding Jesse? Lucky duck..." She fished out a stopwatch and we placed ourselves on the startpoint. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

"3, 2, 1, go!" She shouted and pushed the button. Jesse went straight into an energetic gallop. It was nice to ride a pony again, the world looked different from a ponyperspective.

Over a few pipes, over some logs. His hooves clattered over the bridge between Marleys farm and the Winery. It went so fast the outside-world was like a blur. A couple of tricky turns was a challenge but Jesse had the footing of a mountain-goat and the agility of a cat. Jesse sprinted up the final hill and standing by the finishline was Sabine. What was she doing here? I had no time to think, in that moment we crossed the line. "Nice one! That looked easy!" Pauline said, impressed. "Thanks, it felt easy. It felt like driving a sportscar but I didn't need to floor it!" I said and laughed.

Pauline went back to the stable and I turned to Sabine. "That was... incredible. I've been thinking and our first talk didn't go well. As a newcomer I feel quite insecure about the surroundings. Can we start over? My name's Sabine. And you are?"

"Daniela but everyone calls me Dani."

I know, I know. She was mean before and I should've responded differently but I wanted to give her a chance. "How nice! I hope we'll have fun together! By any chance, do you know Justin Moorland?" Sabine then asked. "Yes, how so?"

"I have a letter to him, written by some unknown relative by the looks of it. Could you maybe go there? I don't know my way around here."

"But can't we go there together? You'll learn the way in a heartbeat." I asked.

"No, that's impossible! I can't show my face there due to a fight between me and Loretta and they all hate me now. Please?" Sabine begged.

"If it's any Comfort Bobcatz don't like me either. But sure, I'll go. I'll be back soon." Jesse seemed to have energy left, an extra ride might do him good.

Half an hour later we reached the gates where it all started. I felt a prick of longing in my chest. I'd missed the place so much! Justin was standing in the courtyard like he was waiting for somebody. He lit up like a candle in the dark when he saw us. "Dani!" My heart began a drumsolo. "How's it going at the Winery?" Justin asked. "A little better, you need to hear about it! But I've got something for you. A letter but I have no idea of the author." I said and handed it over. He opened it and began reading. But something was wrong. The more he read, the more worried his expression got. "I have to Leave, I can't stay. It's my grandpa and it's important. I can't explain but I have to go. I love you Dani, never forget it." He said and kissed me before heading inside.

There I sat on Jesse, speechless. Then it felt like somebody pressed a button. No time for emotion; Justin had to stay! I rode out the gate and saw mr Moorland on a gray horse on the way to the forge. It would've been fun to see Moorland Sr on horseback under different circumstances but not now. "Mr Moorland! Mr Moorland!" I shouted. "Justin's leaving to see his grandpa!"

Thomas paled. "No, it can't be true! Justin can't see him. No time to waste, Justin CAN'T leave!" He said and galopped back to the courtyard, Jesse doing his best to keep up.

He stopped dead in his tracks. The yard was empty. "No, no, no! My son is gone!" I then realized something. "You think a girl named Sabine might be involved? She gave me the letter in the first place."

"I don't like this at all. And I know how she is... She's been causing my family trouble for years..." He said bitterly. "You think she stole the ownerships last week?" I asked. The idea hadn't left me. "That Theory is worthy investigating. I first thought it was someone from GED, but your idea sounds more plausible."

He looked at me. "Head back to the Winery and try to find out more about her, the more information the better." Said and done, 2 seconds later Jesse was racing back home.


End file.
